Asleep In Your Arms
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: Another InuKenshin crossover fic. Kaouru and Kagome are poisoned, Kagome is attacked, and Kenshin and Inu blame themselves. here comes the fluff train... Standard disclaimers apply.
1. Chapter one

The characters aren't mine, though i pray to the goddess of Anime that they were, thy are not. Waaaagh!!!  
  
Okay, New story!!! YAY! I am true to my word. I am beginning a new story. i promise, i hold them all with the same respect, but I have writers block, and noone is reviewing any of my other stories.Now on with the show!!!  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Kenshin sat on the porch, the night was warm and the full moon was casting a silvvery light on everything. Yahiko had gone to spend the night with Sano, and he and Kauru were alone together. He sensed someone coming around the house and automatically tensed, shifting his grip on his Sakaba to.  
  
"Kenshin?" came a soft voice.  
  
"Miss Kauru? what are you doing out of bed? You're sick." He said releasing the grip on his sword, he stood to help the raven haired girl sit down. He reached out a tentative hand to brush a strand of hair from her face, relaxing when she didn't recoil from his touch.   
  
"I have been well for a week." she said stubbornly.   
  
  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin sighed, putting on the act of the stupid wanderer. "I don't know what you mean Miss Kauru."   
  
  
  
Kenshin's mind went back to the night he had fought Giojin, when Kauru had lunged in front of him taking a poisoned needle to the thoat. A pale pink scar testified to her three month struggle. Kenshin had known what the drug would do, it would get worse and worse until it almost killed it's victim, then it would lie dormant until the victim belived that they were well..  
  
  
  
"Kenshin, you're scaring me." Kauru interrupted his thoughts. His eyes had turned to amber orbs.   
  
"Sorry, sessha will try not to when he goes into his thoughts." Kenshin replied.  
  
"Kenshin." shese wods were a warning. "Dont make me start that again, No more sessha crap." she punched him in the arm.  
  
"Ow." Years of training had made her stronger than any woman he knew. Grinning sheepishly at her, he rubbed his arm.   
  
Her blue hakama was tied loosly so that when Megumi came she wouldn't have to fool with her obi. Kauru looked like a ghost, her naturally tanned skin was deathly pale, and her normally red lips were slightly darker than her skin. He mentally grimaced at how thin she had become, and made a mental note to make a reall BIG breakfast.   
  
She started to speak and began a coughing fit that made his heart stop. While she covered her mouth, kenshin wrapped his arms around her and held her there until her wracking coughs subsided. when he tenderly let her go, his arms yearning to hold her, she gave him a look that said 'Don't even say it.'   
  
"Miss Kauru i think that you should go inside now, that I do." he said softly.   
  
She nodded slowly, and rose carefully.   
  
  
  
As she rose the world began to reel and tip, she forced it to stand still, and began walking around the house. Too suddenly, the world tipped and reeled and she felt herself being dragged down into the darkness. "Miss Kauru...." was the last thing she heard.  
  
***********  
  
Inuyasha yawned, he must have fallen asleep some time during he night, he wouldn't hear the end of this.   
  
  
  
He cracked open one of his eyes and immediately closed it again, The sun was in his face, and it was probably around eleven.   
  
  
  
Wait a minute, it's eleven? Why didn't Kagome wake me up? He opened his eyes again, puting a clawed hand in front of his face to sheild his eyes from the blinding light of the sun. Where are they? I don't smell anyone. He sat up and jumped down from his place in the tree.  
  
He heard whisperes in the distance off to his right. his ear twitched and he followed the sounds, his ears picking up every sound, as he tried to understand the words coming from the distance.   
  
"She is asleep, I think she'll live. I hope Inuyasha doesn't wake up soon."Came the female voice of the demon slayer.  
  
"I hope he does not think this is our fault." Came the Monk's voice.   
  
The thing that scared him was that he couldn't hear Kagome.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha was running now, heading in whichever direction the voices were coming from, racing blindly.  
  
He caught the scent of blood. Then he saw the turned back of Sango.   
  
"What happened to her?" he said, stopping inches away from the pale form of Kagome. "Tell me."  
  
"We don't know, one moment she was asleep, and the next moment she was gone. We found her bleeding badly and stabelized her, but she wont wake for awhile."   
  
  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked, nearly snarling.   
  
"Kagome put a sleeping drug in your noodles, she knew you wren't getting enough sleep, so she made sure that you would." Sango said softly. "She didn't want you to get hurt because you were tired."  
  
Inuyasha wanted to scream, he wanted to rip things to shreds, he wanted to cry, he wanted to hold Kagome to him and run away. but he did none of them. he stood there staring at the calm face of the girl that he had sworn to protect.  
  
"Stupid." he said, picking her up, cradling her light body in his arms. He carried her, running, back to the camp.  
  
Then, laying her down on her sleeping bag, he curled up next to her.  
  
  
  
When Shippou came toward Kagome and Inuyasha, Inuyasha growled a warning and snuggled closer to Kagome.  
  
(AN: Aaaaww, cuuute.)  
  
************************  
  
Mwa ha ha ha, Evil cliffies. I think short chapters are becoming my speciality, i can't write a long chapter for my life. okay, enough for now, I have peoples to drive crazy. ^__^  
  
***  
  
Evil hippies will enslave the earth!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

These characters aren't mine, Although i pray to the Anime goddess every night that they were, they are not Waaagh!  
  
Okay... Thanks to my one reviewer so far. I am soo happpy that someone likes my story. And i havn't even had it up for thre days yet and I already have a review. I hope you like this chappie as much as the last. * Rubs hands together in suspense* You are in the dark as much as I am, so don't get mad when my hands dont want type... Authritis in the wrists kinda hurts....And no I'm not 80, in fact, i am just about to turn 16. (No dont torture me Kimera, It's not for another two months!!!!!) Sorry for the long Auther's Note, I'll try to write more in the chappy to make up for it...  
  
************************  
  
Kenshin raced with godlike speed through the streets of Tokyo, Kauru in his arms. He raced past the Akabeco, toward the clinic. He spotted Megumi walking out of a shop in froont of him, and e skidded to a stop.   
  
"Miss Megumi, Miss Kauru..." Kenshin ghasped.   
  
"Sir Ken, What's wrong?" Megumi stared at Kenshin, interrupting him. Then she glanced down and saw Kauru hugged tightly to his chest, Kenshin's knuckles and face were white.   
  
"Hurry, get her inside."She said without looking from her face.   
  
When Kauru was on a table, Megumi checked for Kauru's heartbeat. It was feint, but it was still there. Kenshin hovered over Kagome, holding her hand and brushing her bangs from her face.   
  
When Megumi had Kauru stabelized, it was three in the morning. Kenshin was dozing on the stool against the wall, and Megumi had gone to get a blanket for him when Yahiko came in.  
  
"Kenshin, What happened?" Yahiko said, then he caught sight of Kauru, laying on the exam table, white as the sheets on top of her. a soft "oh." escaped his lips as he walked numbly over to the unconsious Kauru.   
  
"You'd better not die on me, I still have to get stronger, and you still haven't completed our training yet, so you'd better get better. " Yahiko said to Kauru, squeezing her hand tightly.  
  
"She'll be fine, Kenshin go back to sleep. Yahiko, you sould be asleep too." Megumi said with the same tone Kauru would have used. "I'll watch over her tonight, You two need your rest." She said tossing a cover toward Kenshin, and another toward Yahiko.   
  
Kenshn nodded slowly and closed his eyes, drifting back into the boundary between dream and reality.   
  
"I can walk, you do know that don't you?" Kauru said impatiently.  
  
"Aa I know, but I don't want you to fall. "Kenshin said. He was carrying Kauru on his back. (An: this scene is pretty familiar in the Inuyahsa seiries. Cuuute) And she was wriggling, trying to get down.   
  
Finally, Kenshin sighed, "Alright," he said stopping, kneeling down so that Kauru could get off of his back, he let go of her legs. She got off and started to walk ahead of him toward the dojo. He cought her slight wavering, and walked behind her closely. Kauru stumbled, and Kenshin Grabbed her around her weist and held her steady.   
  
They stayed like that for a moment.   
  
"You can let go now." Kauru said, sounding annoyed.   
  
"I am not going to let you fall, so we will walk like this until i think you are well enough to leave my sights." Kenshin said sternly. His instincts telling him that what he was doing was right.  
  
Kauru was startled, but decided it was safest this way, otherwise, Kenshin could paralyze her until she was well and she would have no other choice.  
  
Kenshin smiled as they began to walk, again toward the dojo.  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Kagome stirred, in her sleep. Inuyasha tensed, thinking that she might reopen a wound, he wrapped his arms around her. To his surprise, she immediately calmed down.   
  
It had been a week and two days since the attack on kagome, There had been three other attacks that Inuyasha stopped in second and was back at Kagome's side in an instant.   
  
It had been a week and three days since he had seen her eyes, he longed for them to open and reveal the blue orbs so that he could tell that she would be okay.   
  
Inuyasha hadn't let anyone close, he had wrapped her bandages, and had stayed close to her, not eating, not letting anyone near.   
  
All of his anger was gone, only guilt and worry raged in his mind. It was his fault that she was like this.   
  
Sango glanced over at Inuyasha, he had Kagome's head and shoulders in his lap again, and was crying. She turned her back to him, and went back to cooking ramen to tempt Inuyasha with.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha cried, his tears washing down his face to land on Kagome's. She stirred, but he didn't open his eyes. What brought him out of his greif, was soft fingertips on his cheek. He opened his eyes to meet blue ones.  
  
He blinked, once, twice, Kagome was awake!  
  
"Are you mad at me?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
He shook his head and held her hand to his face with his own clawed one.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"It's nothing, get some rest, i will tell you later." He said, placing her hand back down beside her. "Everything is okay." he said more to himself than to her.   
  
Kagome felt sleep reach up and grab her. She closed her eyes and slipped into a dream.  
  
"Inuyasha, would you like to eat now?" Sango asked the hanyou.   
  
  
  
At his nod, she brought over the whole pot. He hadn't eaten for a week, and she knew he had to be hungry, hanyou or not.  
  
He slurped it all down whole and gave her back the pot.   
  
He grinned up at Sango, "She will be alright now." he said.   
  
"Hey Shippou, why don't you watch Kagome while I go to Kaede's hut for a few supplies and bandages." Inuyasha said, delighting the fox demon.   
  
  
  
Shippou nodded viorously, and hoped over to them. "I am trusting your nose to tell them if anyone is coming. " Inuyasha said smiling at the small demon.  
  
Shippou nodded again, and stood over Kagome, his nose already working.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha was back in ten minutes to find everyhing as he left it. except for one thing, Kagome was awake, her back propped against a tree.   
  
"Told you he was coming!" said Shippou. Kagome laughed and picked up the small demon and gave him a tight hug.   
  
Inuyasha felt a flash of jealousy for a moment, then he grinned as well.   
  
Ruffling the korrime's hair, he sat down beside Kagome.  
  
******************  
  
I think this is a record, I dont think i have ever written anything this long in one sitting.  
  
Thankies again to my reviewer, Now review review review!!! You know you can!!! Okay...I have to go eat breakfast, so byeya. ;P  
  
Ps: sorry 'bout the typeoes, my computer does not have spell check and I am lazy.  
  
*****  
  
Evil hippies will enslave the earth!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

The characters are not mine, though I pray to the Anime Godess every night that they were, they still aren't. Waaaagh!  
  
This is a new record...Two updates in one day!!! I feel loved, soon my head is going to get bigger.  
  
  
  
Thankies to my reviewers YAY!INU and Kenshin Kookies to all!!!  
  
  
  
Okay, now that I have an active audience, Thankies again, I will now continue. (YAY!!!!)  
  
****************************  
  
Kauru relished in the feel of Kenshn's arms around her as they walked toward the dojo, their home. She smiled as she opened the gate and stepped into the dojo yard.   
  
  
  
She hadn't been home for a week, and she had missed the comfort of the familliar surroundings. Sighing softly, she sat down on the steps of the porch. Kenshin gave her a worried glance.   
  
"I'm fine, i'm just glad to be back home." She leaned against te post and relaxed.   
  
"Dont get up, I am going to make lunch, that I am, Call me if you need anything." He said sternly. After she laughed and nodded, he left her on the porch and went into the kitchen.   
  
Kauru dozed in the breeze as the sounds of Kenshin in the kitchen comforted her.   
  
Soon after, she felt Kenshin pick her up and walk inside. She opened her eyes and smiled up at his face, showing him that she was awake and ready to eat. he sat her down at the table and watched her eat.   
  
After lunch, Kauru decided that she wanted to walk around. she wrapped her arms around kenshin's and they walked out of town. The breeze playing with both of their hair and sleeves.   
  
As they reached the forest, the ground began to shake violently, and a hole opened up beneath them Kenshin heard Kauru's screams in his ears as they both fell intothe dark abyss.  
  
***********  
  
Kagome smiled as Inuyasha stopped early for the day. He took her off to a secluded spot outside of camp, toward a small clearing where a small spring ran through it. He undid her top, and began to unwrap the bandages around her chest and arms.   
  
Her skin tingled at his touch, and her face grew warm as his clawed hands brushed against her belly.   
  
Inuyasha was blushing too, it was different when she was asleep, it was another thing altogether when she was awake. Suddenly he found her bare chested, her breasts with their small cherry peaks open for him to see. He quickly fumbled for a new bandage and began wraping her wounds again. one, near her collar bone lookd like it was doing worse than the others. He had encountered this kind of thing when his mom was alive, too. he remembered that the only way to get the poison out was by sucking the wound.   
  
Inuyasha blushed a deep crimson at the thought, but he was the only one to do it. He would not trust that lecherous monk, Sango was pure human, and the poison would kill her, Shippou and himself were the onlly ones left, and the Kinorri had never encountered anything like it, so he wouldn't know how to do it, and he might kill Kagome by accident.   
  
Inuyasha tied off the bandage just short of the cut, and looked into Kagome's eyes.   
  
"Kagome, the cut above our collar bone is infected with poison." He said, deciding to be honest.  
  
  
  
"What?" she asked looking scared.  
  
"There is a way to get it out..." Inuyasha gulped nervously."But I...It has to be sucked out by a demon."   
  
  
  
Kagome nodded slowly.  
  
"I am the only one who can."  
  
"I know."  
  
Kagome tilted back her head and lay against the rock.  
  
Inuyasha tenatively reached forward, sliding his hand under the ack of her neck, he lifted her to him.  
  
He began licking at the wound, Smiling slightly as she sighed in pleasure, he began to suck out the poison, tasting blood, he nearly recoiled in horror until he tased the poison intermingled with it. he continued until he could taste the poison no more, then drew back.   
  
Kaome looked at him in surprise, she was slightly pale, but more normal than she had been in a week.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the ground started to shake, making the stream topple over it's banks and onto the grass.   
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped high into the air.   
  
A familiar glow grew on the opposite side of the stream and grew to blinding purportions. Then suddenly the flash was gone, and the earth had stopped moving. Inuyasha let himself float to the ground to land with ease.   
  
Kagome ghasped as she looked toward the place the light had originated.   
  
She took in the features of two people holding eachother tight, they looked as if they had passed out in each others arms. A red haired man with a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, and a girl a few years older that she was with black hair that was held up with a blue ribbon. Kagome noted with awe that the woman looked a lot like her.  
  
They wee wearing kimonos, he man was wearing fusha, and the girl was wearing blue. both were wearing gis. and hakamas, the girl had a bokken strapped on her back, and the boy had a sword at his belt.  
  
The man opened his eyes first. He looked at his surroundings, then at them, his eyes narrowed, and he drew his sword.  
  
Kenshin sensed something was wrong about is surroundings, but he couldn't concntrate on that when there were people around that could harm Kauru. The white haired boy drew hs sword.   
  
"What do you want with us?" he asked.  
  
" what do you mean 'what do you want with us?' you ae the ones that came out of nowhere and drew your sword." The white haired man said.  
  
Kenshin noticed a girl that looked like a younger version of Kauru standing behind the boy. Kenshin sheathed his Sakaba tou, and tossed the sheath to the gound at his feet.  
  
The sword didn't transform, which meant that the two in front of him were human. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and threw it down as well.   
  
"Miss Kauru is stilll asleep, could you give us a safe place to stay for the night?" Kenshn asked the black haired girl.  
  
"Yes." His face inspired trust, and his eyes betrayed their feelings, so she would try to help them as much as she can.   
  
"Arigato. thank you for your kindness, we both appretiate it." Kenshin said bowing.  
  
After Kenshin had picked up Kauru, he followed Inuyasha though the woods. Soon he was impatient and asked the boy to speed up, ignoring the boys ears that poked out from either side of the top of his head.   
  
"Sure, hope you can keep up." The boy said, sweeping the woman onto his back, he started running.  
  
  
  
Kenshin easily kept pace with the boy.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha was impressed. this human was nearly as fast as most youkai. Soon they were back at camp.  
  
"I am Kagome, This is Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and you have already met Inuyasha." Kagome said introducing them all to Kenshin. Kauru asleep in his arms.   
  
"I am very glad to meet you all." Kenshin said.   
  
  
  
"Kagome is a miko, Sango is an ex demon hunter, Miroku is a monk, Inuyasha is a hanyou, and I am a fox youkai." Shippou volunteered cheerfully.   
  
  
  
Ah, so that's why he boy has dog ears. Kenshin thought to himself.   
  
Kauru stirred in his arms and opened her eyes.   
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"   
  
**********************************  
  
I finally brought them together!!! Yay! I think i like how this is turning out. I am moving, and I get to have a well house!!! Isn't that cool?!?! It sucks that i am moving, but the well house is verry cool! Sorry bout the typeoes, my computer doesn't have spell check.  
  
***   
  
Evil Hipies will enslave the earth!!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Although i pray to the anime goddess every night, the characters are not mine. Waaaaaaagh!  
  
Okay! I updated, Hope you like it.  
  
****************  
  
Kauru launched herself at the dog eared boy, She startled him and he was nocked down.   
  
She began vigorously scratching his ears.   
  
Inuyasha purred, his body betraying him. "What are you doing?" he asked her.  
  
"Inuyasha, I cant belive you are here, the last time i saw you, it was at my father's funeral. How have you been?" she asked finally getting off of him.   
  
"Kauru?" he asked looking at her closely. "Wow you have grown up!" he commented, taking a step back.   
  
"You two know each other?" Kagome and Kenshin wore identical looks of confusion.  
  
"Inuyasha fell into a well and I helped him out." Kauru explained. 'Then the bos in the villae tried to hurt me and he saved me."   
  
Inuyasha nodded. as they hugged, well, as she hugged him.   
  
Kagome and Kauru both looked off into the distance.   
  
"A shard. " Kagome whispered, and they both collapsed to the ground.   
  
Kenshin caught Kagome as Inuyasha caught Kauru. They looked at each other, then they turned, both drawing thir swords, toward the oncoming force.  
  
Kenshin and Inuyasha charged at the jiant lizard demon. they cut through its flesh easily and cut it into smaller peices.   
  
Kauru opened her eyes and pointed to the head of the lizard, she was helping Kagome stand, their backs bracing each other. "Kenshin The shard is in its head." she called over to him.   
  
Kenshin turned to see the two women with similar grimaces of pain on their faaces.  
  
"Look out!" she screamed, he dodged the lizrds' tail, and cut off its' head.   
  
Kenshin located the small sliver of glass and handed it to Kagome. "Here." he said, taking Kauru into his arms. Inuyasha came over toward them, slightly out of breath. "Kagome?"   
  
"No, it's Narakus'." she murmered.   
  
Inuyasha sensed that she was about to collapse again, and he picked her up.   
  
"You both need to rest." Inuyasha said.   
  
Both he and Kenshin had lain the two against a tree and were standing over them.   
  
"Aa, I agree with him, that i do. yu stay down, and i will go get something to eat." Kenshin said to Kauru. Then he walked off, Inuyasha followed closely.   
  
  
  
"What do you think happened?" Inuyasha asked once they were in the forrest.   
  
"Kauru was attacked, a few months ago. She jumped in front of an attack that was meant to kill me, The blades were poisoned, and she nearly died. She is still close, i fear."  
  
"Kaagome was attacked a few weeks ago, and i dont know what happened." Inuyasha sighed, feeling helpless.  
  
"I belive the poisons are similar." Kenshn said. "I kneed to find a ring, I dropped i when we landed. It is the ring that her father left for Kauru to be maried in.   
  
**********************************  
  
Okay guys, that's the chappie, so review review review. Your reviews keep me writing.   
  
In the next chappie I try m yhand at fluff.  
  
***  
  
The rose is the universe, thorns are its life, and the bud is insanity. 


	5. Chapter Five

Although i pray to the anime goddess every night, The characters still aren't mine. *Sigh*  
  
I am Back!!!! Okay... anywayz... ON WITH THE STORY  
  
***********  
  
Inuyasha and Kenshin got back to camp as the sun was setting. Kauru and Kagome lay against the same tree, their heads propped against each others and both looked like they were having horible nightmares.  
  
Kauru whimpered in her sleep.  
  
Kenshin walked over to her sleeping form and pulled her into his arms. "Shhh." he whispered against her hair.  
  
Inuyasha pulled kagome close to him and lay back against the tree so that she was on his chest. Purred, showing her that it was alright, calming her.   
  
Kenshin braced his back against the tree next to inuasha and held Kagome in his lap. soon the four were asleep.   
  
(awww, so cuuuute ^__^)   
  
Sesshomaru stood in a clearing, twirling a small saphire ring in his hand. It was small, but too bi for Rin, maybe he would give it to his brother's wench when he saw them again.  
  
The wind blew his hair around him, fanning it out and making him close his eyes with the welcome breeze.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Kagomw?! Kenshin?! Where are ou guys?!" Yahiko yelled. But it was no use. He had checked with Sano, the Clinic, the shrine, and the dojo. They just dissappeared.  
  
"Hey, Shorty, c'mon, we'll find them in the morning." Sanouske yelled over to him.   
  
"Okay! Coming!" He yelled then started walking toward the gate.  
  
  
  
********  
  
Okay, okay, so i missed Yahiko and Sano, so what?   
  
Okay, I have o say that i will try better fluff in the next chappie, k?  
  
Well.. I updated, so now it's your turn...........Review!!!  
  
*****  
  
I am the master of evil! THE MASTER OF EVIL!!!!! 


End file.
